lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Bharne
Bharne is a third generation Titan of whom was created by the Old Ones in order to be a minor god of the Sun beneath the power of Khorne. Bharne and Kharne would be sent to the Earth by Khorne in order to gain vengeance for the capture of Khairne by Ulric and in this way they spend years gathering the Trolloc of central germania into a mighty army to lead against the forces of Ulric who controls the Empire of Middenland. The Trolloc armies of Bharne, and Kharne attack the capital of Ulric's empire in the form of Middenland and manage to release their mother Khairne but Kharne is killed during the fighting but so is Ulric but the forces of the Trollocs retreat to the fortress of The Argent Burrow. Ulric's brother Taal leads a massive army from his empire of Slovakia into Middenland and at the Battle of the Argent Burrow kills Bharne and recaptures Khairne before she can withdraw into the Fade, and following this the Trolloc are shattered retreating into the Drakwald Forest. History Creation of the Trolloc The Trolloc were the creation of the Titan God Khorne, and he created them during his days of nobility in the Titans. He did not yet know of evil so he created them in his image as a hardy goat looking creature but despite this hardy exterior they were beloved by their friends in the Woses, and the Naga of whom all traded and lived together in Europe. During this time the Trolloc spread in Central Europe, and became very close to the Woses who were the oldest creatures on the planet as they were not created by a Titan but instead were already living on Earth when the Old Ones had arrived. During this time Khorne walked amongst the Trollocs and built great pyres to celebrate the Old Ones, and in his role as a warrior he alongside the Trolloc battled amongst eachother, but during this time the fighting was honorable and rarely did the fighting result in deaths. First Middenland-Trolloc War Bharne and Kharne would be sent to the Earth by Khorne in order to gain vengeance for the capture of Khairne by Ulric and in this way they spend years gathering the Trolloc of central germania into a mighty army to lead against the forces of Ulric who controls the Empire of Middenland. Battle of Middenland The Trolloc armies of Bharne, and Kharne attack the capital of Ulric's empire in the form of Middenland and manage to release their mother Khairne but Kharne is killed during the fighting but so is Ulric but the forces of the Trollocs retreat to the fortress of The Argent Burrow. Battle of Argent Burrow Ulric's brother Taal leads a massive army from his empire of Slovakia into Middenland and at the Battle of the Argent Burrow kills Bharne and recaptures Khairne before she can withdraw into the Fade, and following this the Trolloc are shattered retreating into the Drakwald Forest. Followers of Khorne Khorne's followers may be found amongst the ranks of the Chaos Marauders, Chaos Warriors and Chaos Knights as well as amongst the ranks of the Beastmen. Bestigors dedicated to the bloody service of Khorne are called Khorngors. Khorne has no temples, as he is worshiped only on the battlefield, and the act of bloodshed is the only way to worship Khorne. A follower wasting time building a temple to Khorne would more likely attract the god's wrath than his pleasure. Worship of Khorne requires a life devoted entirely and selflessly to constant bloodshed. No follower lets a day pass without engaging in the bloody and enraged slaughter by which Khorne is worshipped. Khorne despises sorcery, and the slaughter of sorcerers is greatly welcomed by Khorne. All of the cults dedicated to Khorne are also warbands and can only be found outside the centers of civilization, in the deep wildernesses that putatively lie within the borders of civilized nations. Rivalry There exists an ancient rivalry amongst the Lords of Chaos. Khorne's arch enemy is Slaanesh; Khorne is a spartan god who acts outwardly, killing others. He hates the hedonistic Slaanesh, an inwardly acting god who seeks to pleasure himself with every act and experience. As such, Khorne and Slaanesh personify two entirely opposing aspects of Chaos. Also, Khorne favors a straightforward approach to combat, and considers any form of sorcery as cowardly. Thus he is also deeply scornful of Tzeentch and the Changer of Ways' constant plotting and scheming. Yet Slaanesh it is, considered a weakling without martial pride or honour by Khornates, who incurs most of Khorne's hatred. Family Members Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:Dead Category:Servent of Khorne